1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving method of pixels of a display panel, and more particularly, to a driving method of pixels of a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the trend of ever-larger size of liquid crystal displays, the wide view angle technology of the liquid crystal display panels must be continuously advanced in order to address the view angle issue of large-sized displays. Multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display panel is currently a common wide view angle technology.
The liquid crystal display panels utilize the design of alignment pattern such that liquid crystal molecules within the same pixel region are divided into multiple alignment domains to achieve the wide view angles, which are referred to as MVA liquid crystal displays. Due to the optical characteristics of the liquid crystal molecures, this type of liquid crystal display panels may generate a color washout phenomenon at different view angles. In order to reduce the color washout, perfection of the driving principle and pixel design are usually employed to form display areas with different brightness within a single pixel region and form multiple alignment domains within the various display areas with different brightness. However, forming the display areas with different brightness within a single pixel region affects an aperture ratio of the pixel, thus affecting the displaying result of the liquid crystal display panel.